The Chosen One
by Gina1982
Summary: Alt S6, things are going downhill fast and Cordy seeks help from the imprisoned slayer. WillowFaith, R for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen One by Gina

Rating: R.

Copyright: 2004

Disclaimer: I own nor make any money off of any of this, the great Mr. Wheden owns all these wonderful characters that I enjoy playing with.

Email: m3832@ligtel.com

Feedback: absolutely, I love it.

Distribution: ask first please

Dedication: For all my used to be girlfriends, especially the ones who'd get mad at me and accuse me of paying more attention to the buffyverse than them.

Summary: Season six timeline, things are going downward fast and Cordy seeks help from the imprisoned slayer.

A/N: It's a femslash world I write in and though this one is set in season 6, I may use spoilers up to the end of the series.

Chapter 1.

Faith lay in her prison bunk of the last couple of years getting ready for her nightly routine of memories, few good, many bad and some regret filled. The pain she'd caused others to still her own pain was brutal indeed and senseless. The high she got from inflicting pain on others was alluring but scared her more than her own personal pain. She was losing ground and fast, losing grip on what she had left of a conscience as well as reality. That is, till Angel pulled her up from the depths of darkness and gave her something better to focus on.

All her life she'd only wanted to be accepted but never was, not even when she was supposed to be the chosen one. Anger swelled in her at the thought of those two words, chosen one. She'd never been chosen by anyone but the mayor and even he had an ulterior motive. She supposed it would always be that way, the bad luck hood from Boston's bad side would never be chosen to do anything now but pay penance for her dastardly deeds and even that would never be enough. 

She'd killed in cold blood, that's something you can never be forgiven of by anyone not to mention the task of forgiving yourself. That was a daily chore and she'd come to learn self forgiveness was never going to happen just as freeing herself of the darkness within was never going to happen so she was now learning how to deal with these things on a daily basis, just to get by, just to survive without going insane, just to exist long enough to pay penance that she prayed was good enough for the powers that be not to send her to a dark dreary place when this hell called life was over.

"You have a visitor," the guard yelled rousing her from the bunk. "Back in self pity mode I see tough girl."

"Fuck you Dickson," Faith snapped. She hated this one more than all the prison guards, he'd take sex for smokes and other privileges the women wanted. She supposed he hated her too seeing as she never bought into his line of bull and fake promises.

She stepped around behind the glass trying to see who had came to see her. Angel had visited a couple of times in the first couple of months but not in quite some time. She didn't blame him but it sure would have been nice to have not dealt with Buffy's death alone.

She'd felt it the moment the slayer had died, something flitted in her stomach before wrenching at her soul then jerking around her slayer energy only to be followed by a great emptiness. No one had to call nor write and certainly not visit to tell her, she knew B was gone and it devastated her. Then strangely enough, a couple of months later, she could feel Buffy's presence again. After some time she figured somehow she was back but didn't know how.

She shook her head out of thought looking through the glass to see Cordelia Chase standing there. She picked up the phone on her end. "Queen C what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wondered the same thing and believe me you I do not want to be here. So to the point, Sunnydale has gone to hell in a handbag and I'm afraid you are the only one left to save it and possibly everyone else." Cordy stated then drew out a long breath.

Faith decided to play a bit. Sure there was nothing she'd like better than to be on the outside again but no way in hell was she going back to Sunnydale and dealing with those insane scoobies again without a good reason. Penance be damned if that's what it took to get her pink slip for forgiveness. "Well C, there is nothin' I'd like more than to bust out or be set free but ya know, paying for crimes and all? So no can do." Faith blinked her beautiful deep brown orbs at the former prom queen.

"Listen to me Faith, Buffy died, Willow got in some bad shit to get her back and now everything's all funky and big monsters from the past are back." Cordy snapped wondering why she bothered to come here to begin with. She cursed the visions the powers that be gave her knowing that was full well why she came to prison to try and reason with the psychotic slayer.

"Why the hell should I care. I'm all safe in here," then her eyes softened. "Red got her all back safe and sound huh? If B is back why do you need me, she's thee chosen one, I'm just a second rate slayer."

"Listen Faith I haven't the time nor desire for small talk, one of the big bad's is your former boss and the other is angelus and I speculate on a third though can't prove it." Cordy snapped angrily.

"Fang, what happened?" Cordy had succeeded in gaining the full attention of Faith now. Angel, after all, was the only one to ever see her so vulnerable the night she begged him to kill her and the only one to help her get some semblance of a second chance and yes the only one to forgive her.

"I'm not sure, we're not sure of anything Faith. Just that we need your help desperately I'm afraid and it's up to you as to whether or not you want to give it."

"C, leave, you know the drill." Cordy slammed down her end of the conversation and raced from the prison.

Faith stood silently with vivid memories of the pain and sorrow she'd caused in Sunnydale. "I'm Comin' home gang as if anyone cares." With that she busted the glass and downed the guard sitting in the chair, grabbed his gun then headed out of the prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow sat in front of her computer trying to figure out where it all went wrong. Since she brought Buffy back things seemed to spiral downhill and fast. Nose bleeds became more frequent, the desire to get large boosts of magic then release it for fun and headaches were all on the rise. Not to mention the fact that Buffy was withdrawn and distant from everyone but Tara.

Willow was glad Tara seemed to be able to get through to the slayer and all but slight jealousy sometimes creped up because she herself was shut out from Tara of late. She knew it was due to her delving into the dark magics to much but thought Tara was taking to drastic of steps to prove a point by breaking up with her.

She was trying hard to beat the magic by not using it now and had been doing so for two weeks yet that seemed to count for nothing. "Willow?" Dawn called.

"Oh sorry Dawnie, I didn't hear you come in." She lifted her emerald eyes to meet Dawn's who was quickly coming into the room.

"Giles wants a meeting tomorrow, Cordy called and said she'd be on the way with help though I don't know who seeing as she's the only survivor of the AI gang." Dawn said opening a Pepsi.

"So do they know where Angelus is or the mayor and are we sure it's the mayor?" Willow asked trying to focus her thoughts on the impending doom at hand.

"No to Angelus, yes to the mayor, Spike said he saw him outside of town." Dawn confirmed. "Say has Tara been around to talk to you? I saw her on patrol with Buffy earlier."

"No, I had a real bad night last night, I called, she declined to come so I got a little pushy. It's over Dawnie, I've done to much this time. Messing with her memory, almost getting you killed, it's a wonder Buffy even lets me stay here." She finishes speaking feeling the sadness creep up. She knew that always turned into anger then the darks winning out sending her into another magic high.

~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Tara are making one last sweep through a couple side streets before heading home. Tara had taken it upon herself to look after Buffy growing very concerned over the strange behavior.

She'd known things might not be exactly the same but still to see Buffy acting like a shell of her former self saddened Tara deeply. Buffy seemed to respond to her gentle nature and even opened up a bit last night over a couple of cups of late night coffee. They'd discussed Tara's hurt over what Willow had done to her, how she didn't know if she could forget it though she did desire to at least work on some sort of civil relationship with the redhead.

They'd also discussed Buffy, she'd told her how she was pulled out of heaven and every waking moment here on earth felt like hell. How her mind seemed to work more like a robot, slay, eat, sleep then slay again was her routine. Slaying was the only thing that stirred up any emotion in her she had confided in Tara and this scared her and made her sad. She so wanted to feel again, to live life happily and to love but it just wouldn't come out. Even when she'd been told Angelus was back, it seemed to register no emotion to Buffy but that of slay the bad guys. This hurt her more because she feared that if her love for Angel couldn't bring her back nothing would. It did form a few tears in her eyes when she came to this realization and a comforting hug by the shy blond.

It was the hug that moved something deep within the slayer, something warm and nice and that too terrified her. Of all people Tara just by a gentle touch, a smile, a glance at those pretty blue eyes could make her emotions move and it was wrong but nothing could be done about it.

"Tara," she began as they walked towards the dormitory. "Sometimes I feel out of place even slaying like my time has gone on and I'm not supposed to be here."

"I'm sure it's hard Buffy," she stopped at her door looking at the lost almost frightened look in Buffy's eyes. "I wish I could do more to help you."

"You've done enough just by being my friend Tara. That means a lot to me and I'm the one who should be sorry. Laying all my problems on you when you have more than enough of your own."

"It's ok Buffy," Tara hugged the slayer again as she turned to leave finding herself staring into the faces of Cordy and Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered at the house still waiting for Buffy and Tara. "I wonder why it's those two who are conspicuously late all the time when it used to be black magic girl and Tara." Anya chided.

"An please, this is hard enough on everyone," Xander chastised looking at Willow gauging the hurt in her eyes at his fianceé's tactless remark.

"At least Buffy has a friend who cares," Willow snaps getting up to leave the room. With little sleep the night before she wasn't ready to deal with the tactless ex-demon today or anything else for that matter.

Just then Cordy opened the door all smiles and greeting everyone. "Oh great, now another of Xander's exes to goad." Anya chimed moving closer to him.

"Honey If I would have wanted to keep spineless boy I would have done just that," Cordy retorted flashing her eyes at the verbal slug fest that was about to happen.

"Oh great, our dreams have come true, we get to see who's the better jabber," Buffy piped up stepping into the room followed by Tara then the room grew quiet as Faith walked in.

Memories of Faith holding her at knife point and trying to kill Xander raced through Willow's mind and before she could stop it the eyes went black and she hit the slayer hard in the face. "Glad to see you too Red."

"Willow stop!" Tara said raising her voice.

"Stop? You bring another monster in here to add to the others we're trying to find and you tell me to stop?" Pure rage showed on the redhead's face.

"Will, we need help and I am the one who brought her here." Buffy lied of course and didn't care much for Faith being there either but she knew she had to deter the redhead and fast before another possibly regretful incident happened.

"I agree with Willow, she has no business being here." Xander added.

"I don't want to be here either and believe me, it's not for any of you!" Faith yelled feeling her own anger about to boil over. "I'm here because I want to help Angel, he helped me so I owe him and screw the rest of you." She turned to walk out the door but Giles put a hand on her arm.

"Everyone do calm down, we don't know what we're facing here, we know absolutely nothing at this point so it is imperative that we recruit all the help we can. I'll give you the fact that I don't trust her either but if she can help Angel so be it. If she turns on us, we call the police, simple as that."

"You all hash it out," Faith said walking out the door into the yard where Spike stood.

"A bit um holier than thou aren't they?" He said smiling.

"As only the scoobies can be." Faith answered lighting a cigarette.

"Well what say we ride on out of here for some fun." Spike said hoping to have fun as well as make Buffy jealous.

"Remember when I said what I'd do to you in B's body? Well I didn't then and ain't gonna now." She flashes him her big smile and walks off in that sultry way that she knows gets them all watching her every time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Willow had sat in her room four an hour at least trying to calm the bubbling magic inside her. She shed tears, cursed herself, slammed her fist hard on the pillow and did it all alone. This fact seemed to resurface the anger. How could they let her go through this on her own was her mind frame when the door quietly opened and Tara stepped in.

Willow knew it was her right away, the soft smells of her perfume trickled through the air and, for a moment, took Willow back to a happier time in this room. A time when she and Tara danced, kissed, talked and loved the nights away. That was all gone now she realized and began to cry. To cry for the hurt she'd caused her love, the anger she couldn't make go away, the dark magic she seemingly couldn't defeat and for herself; the mess her life had become and no one to blame but herself this much she knew.

Tara walked softly over to the bed and put her arms around Willow hugging her tight. How she wished things were as they used to be but inside her heart she knew they never would be again. What Willow had done to her would always be there and she'd always wonder would it happen again. A tear dropped from her own cheek at that realization. Her heart ached for Willow. It desired to have her as she used to be but mostly it ached for fear of what she'd soon become if she didn't learn to get away from this as an easy problem solver in life.

When Willow saw the tear escape Tara's eye a part of her leapt with joy believing there still may be a chance. "See Tara, you still love me, if you'd just take me back and help me I know we can beat this. Please baby," she was begging now.

Tara so wanted to say all right but knew she couldn't. It wouldn't help Willow any, she had to do this on her own. "Willow we've been through this. I will help you all I can but I can not take you back right now and put my heart at such risk. You hurt me badly Willow. Playing with my mind like that was terrible. Making me forget things was wrong and I don't know when I'll ever get over it." It hurt Tara to say these things but they were all true and honesty was the only way she knew how to handle situations. Her intuition was right which convinced her all the more she was doing the right thing.

As she finished speaking Willow's eyes went black as the night. "How dare you only say you! I don't count in this, you never did love me!" Before she could stop herself the magic flew from her fingertips knocking Tara backwards.

Suddenly her eyes returned green and she began to wale how sorry she was and it'd never happen again as the tears flooded from her eyes. Tara just looked at her sorrowfully so she fled the room and the house.

Buffy then entered seeing Tara still sitting on the floor in tears. She knelt down beside the shy wiccan and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Tara. You tried to help her, really you did."

"Then why do I feel like it's all my fault. I rejected her and she's run off to do God knows what." Her sobs grew at that thought but Buffy sat wiping the tears as they trickled down her face.

"You blame yourself because you are a selfless person Tara. That's why we all love you." Buffy's eyes grew big after saying those words and it was true, she did feel the love she had for Tara, deep down inside her heart which was now aching for her friend.

Tara noticed it too and looked up at the slayer, in her big soft orbs Tara saw it, the love, compassion, the caring that only Buffy Summers could carry. "Buffy?" She questioned tentatively.

"Yeah Tara, you make me feel, everything and you make me know it's in here somewhere and it gives me the will to keep fighting." The two women shared another long hug. "Something still doesn't feel right though with all this but I know I can feel, it's in there and I pray someday others bring it out as you did just now. Now, lets go grab a bite to eat and watch a movie."

~~~~~~~~~

Faith had chugged down a couple drinks in the bar and was dancing when she felt something, something in the energy was moving to much. "Damn," she said and walked outside.

After her lovely welcome home party she'd thought of turning herself back in right away but knew she had to help Angel. Hopefully by saving him from himself but if need be, killing him which she knew Buffy shouldn't have to do again.

She walked down a couple of streets before she found the strength of the energy. Buffy and Spike tried this several times before when looking for Willow but were unsuccessful. Faith, however, wasn't.

Though she couldn't see it she felt a force and connected that with the notion that something invisible was near. She stuck her hand out feeling for where it was the strongest, when she found the spot she moved her hand around in a thrusting motion then found herself in a room. "He has a visitor," a demon said.

"No matter to me," Faith said shoving him aside and going in where Rack had Willow levitated juicing her up.

Her eyes looked like a junkies eyes but the connection was broken as Rack saw Faith come in. "Get out of here slayer! Maybe I'll take your energy too, I bet you got some good juice like strawberry here."

"Fuck that man," she said leaping into the air kicking him to the ground before he could do anything. He shot her across the room with a strong magical current though. She then pulled a dagger readying to throw. He used his energy to knock it from her hand but with the other hand she connected with a crossbow. She then scooped the magically induced high wiccan up and raced from the place.

"Faith this feels so good but why did you do that?" Willow asked in a drunken tone of voice.

"Cause if anyone gets to screw you up it's me Red." Willow giggled at the retort.

"You know I have the power to pay you back for everything you've done?" Willow said in a seething tone.

"Go for it, put me out of my misery called life," Faith shot back as she watched the magic flow from Willow's hands creating a huge party in the street. "That's pretty cool and all Red but I don't think it's gonna work out to well." Faith said as a large demon came running up shouting you beckoned me witch!

She shifted Willow to one arm and punched him but he knocked them both to the ground. "Hell Red you're more trouble than you're worth." She said letting go of the redhead beating down the demon and finally killing him which ended the illusion of the party. "See Red, this shit is all evil, you're not evil, now you've got to stop this before you get hurt!" Faith yelled spinning around to see Willow now laying on the side of the road sobbing like she'd never cried before. "Damn."

She knelt down beside Willow trying to coax her up. "I-I-It's all my fault, everything, I'm worthless, I'm the one who is all the things I said you were. Look at me Faith, look what I've done." She bangs her fist on the ground hard.

Red we shouldn't be havin' this discussion here. You haven't done anything that bad yet, you haven't killed in cold rage-filled blood and have to live with it every day and night of your life! You haven't purposefully tried to kill someone who was trying to help you! You haven't screwed countless people all because you're to damn chicken to let someone care for you! Because you are afraid that you will get hurt again! So Red honey you got nothin' on me man now come on, get your ass up and lets see if we can bring you down from this fucked up trip." Faith's regret showed clearly on her face and the pain Willow saw in her eyes was immense but her body continued to twitch and shake from the magic that badly needed released from her body.

As Faith picked her up and walked off, neither woman saw Angelus watching them smiling as if he'd just hit the jackpot.

~~~~~~~~

Faith got Willow to a motel room and lay her down on the bed. Her eyes flickered back and forth from black to green then back again. Her hands trembled with energy and Faith's slayer senses picked up on its magnitude easily.

She picked up the phone. "Hey C, tell them all Red called and is ok." She said calmly never taking her eyes off Willow and it wouldn't be Faith if she didn't get some sort of sexual wonderment as to what she could do with all that energy.

"Is she ok?" Cordy asked in a half caring half not tone.

"No but she will be and whatever you do, don't tell them she is with me." She hung up the phone and went back over to the bed. "Red, talk to me."

"You know I could share this with you Faith, we could literally paint the town, it's such a euphoric feeling man. It's as if Willow doesn't live here anymore." She said her eyes brimming with magical sparks.

"You slapped me not so long ago, now you want to juice me up? Well Red, I don't need juiced, I got lots of energy." Faith touched her arm gently having made up her mind, though it was wrong, she only knew of one way to burn so much energy and she had the energy to match it she hoped.

"I've done so much, hurt Tara so badly and she can't even help me now. It's my own fault I know," Willow began babbling as the tears fell again. "I just need someone to hold me, to help me and to be with me. She'll never do that again."

Faith pondered what to do, she knew exactly where Willow was coming from. She used to want someone to comfort and help make her pain go away but that never came so it quickly turned into bitterness and anger towards the world thus beginning her downfall. "Red, I know we got a bad history and I'm no Tara by any means but I can try to help you relax if you want. I'll probably suck at it though cause I've never done the comfort deal but it's the least I can do after all the bad stuff I put you through." She looked into Willow's eyes with sincerity and hoped the redhead could see the honesty in her words.

"Why would you want to help me?" Willow asked curiously. She still feared the slayer was up to evil doings but something in Faith's eyes told her different. Something told her Faith knew exactly what Willow needed to stop her from taking the treacherous path Faith once took.

"Ya Red cause I'm trying to learn how to be a better person and going it alone is rough. Who knows, maybe we can help each other in the long run."

She moved Willow into her arms rubbing her back gently. She looked into the big green pools that seemed to be begging for a way out, for someone to solve the mess she created. As Willow stared back into deep brown ones full of strength, confidence, edge, darkness was hidden there too but something Willow never saw in them before either because it wasn't there or Willow was to blind to see it. Something that showed Willow Faith cared deep down and only wanted to be cared for in return though her tough exterior wouldn't let it show. It was at that moment, of searching, looking for something to hold on to to ease their pain that a mutual first kiss was shared which led to more, much more as it wouldn't be the dark slayer if it didn't.

In the wee hours of the morning after they finished their night of pure animalistic sex which did indeed calm the magic high Willow was on, they lay in each others arms coming to a new understanding, a new dawn so to speak. Faith knew Willow still loved Tara and always would. She also knew she wouldn't make waves if they chose to patch things up but knew if that wasn't the case, someday she'd like to make love to Willow rather than just sex and that scared her tremendously.

Willow knew that she had to climb out of this rut, get away from the dark magic hold and something deep within told her Faith would be the one to help her. Beyond that she didn't know much though as her love for Tara was still there looming large and probably always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was cool and brisk as Buffy patrolled with Faith. They'd got wind of Angelus sightings but so far had came up empty-handed. "So, what's with the Faith and Willow bondage the last couple of days." Faith smirked at Buffy's use of the word but knew what she meant.

"The girl needs help before she fucks up like I did is all," Faith said never being big on full explanations.

"Right," Buffy said contorting her face slightly remembering that only two weeks after her return Willow made Tara forget things then went stark raving mad when Dawn busted her. She'd wigged out so badly that Dawn was levitated into the air and only a sharp smack from Spike caused her to drop the frightened teen as it broke her concentration. Dawn ended up with a broken wrist out of the mess and Willow one less girlfriend.

Since that day Buffy and Tara had grown closer, bonding in a sense as they both tried to ease the pain of loss though it was loss in totally different aspects.

"B!" Faith shouted as Buffy looked up just in time to see Angelus being kicked to the ground by Faith.

"Oh come on Faithie, you're nothing but a second rate slayer who fucks witches in need." He shouted stunning Buffy where she stood. He kicked Faith hard in the midsection. "Maybe that'll reopen the knife wound, remind you what Buffy thinks of you bitch!"

She countered with a knee to the groin slowing him down enough for her to shove him back down to the ground. She then straddled him and pounded the hell out of his chest. "I bet you don't want a stake there do ya dead-boy!" She shouted as Buffy stood seeing that old familiar rage in her eyes. "Personally I don't give a flying fuck what B thinks of me! I do however give a care what happens to my friend, Angel you bastard." She kicks him hard in the ribs over and over again until he grits his teeth in pain. "So either you will come out or he will have to die cause he'd want me to kill him if it took that to stop your sadistic ass!"

"You wish you could kill me." He said raising a boot to kick her in the chest but Buffy grabbed hold of the leg and twisted hard. 

"Ah see two slayers is better than one." Faith said smiling at the furious vampire.

"She wants to finish it, take credit for what you started." He hissed knowing he'd score a hard blow as Faith clearly wasn't over the entire second fiddle deal and the wondering of what witch Faith did was still running through Buffy's mind.

"Guys Willow is in trouble!" Spike shouted distracting both slayers enough for Angelus to get away. "Bloody hell I'm so dead now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tara and Willow were managing to coexist long enough to research. They'd been trying to find a prophecy in regards to the mayor being raised from the dead but were not making much progress. "How are you doing Willow? I mean with the magic." Tara asked searching Willow's eyes for answers.

"It's an uphill battle but I'm trying. Faith is helping me a lot, she's got this redemption path thing down pretty good." Willow replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help Willow, I really am." Tara said sadly. "Every time I try you try to use our love as a crutch."

"You don't have to tell me that, it's hard enough seeing you able to help Buffy and not me. I understand though. I did some terrible things, things I will regret for the rest of my life and-" a little picture in the back of her mind began to show her Tara maybe was getting feelings for another. Her features began to cloud.

"Willow?" Tara asked seeing right away that something wasn't going so well anymore.

"The darkness sometimes shows me things like maybe you're falling out of love with me and in with another." Willow choked out trying to fight the darkness that threatened to overtake her.

"Willow, I will always love you. More than you will probably know. I'm not in love with anyone else, don't listen to it please." Tara begged getting the sense it was falling on deaf ears.

"Then why can't you try to forgive me?" Was the reply with a hint of evil tone in her voice. "You're falling for someone else and couldn't even comfort me!" Her eyes went black as she continued to speak. "You forced me to have to turn to Faith of all people for comfort," about that time the slayers walked into the room unseen. "You pay attention to Buffy and force me to have to seek comfort in the arms of a crazed murderer! How do you like that Tara!"

Buffy gave Faith a quick glance to see if she was visibly shaken by the remark but nothing registered on her face. Certainly though, she was deeply hurt over it seeing as she'd began to develop what she thought was a real bond with the redhead.

"You took advantage of Willow in her time of need like that?" Tara asked turning to Faith with anger in her voice.

"Yeah I guess I did Blondie!" Faith shot back her anger winning out. "So wacha gonna do about it?"

"Stop this right now!" Giles shouted raising his hand.

"Yeah it's over G-man." Faith said turning briskly for the door and slamming it behind her.

Willow had calmed back down now and was crying again as well as shaking. "Why does it have to be me?" She raced out of the house as well.

"Giles?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes something is definitely going on here." He said confirming her suspicion. "Someone or something is obviously using your weaknesses against each other, causing you to lash out. Divide and conquer so to speak and I'd suggest you all try and remember that." He picks up a book exiting the room.

"I'm sorry Tara," Buffy said hugging the distraught wiccan knowing good and well what Willow said in anger was at least partly true. She knew she felt something for the shy blond but vowed it would always remain tucked deep inside her now partly emotionless shell due to the fact she'd never hurt Willow like that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Faith tossed an empty whiskey bottle to the ground and entered a cave on the outskirts of town. She'd been here before during her evil-slayer days. It was a place she'd come to think, to drink and try to sort out her soul, the place she realized she was on the wrong path but didn't know then how to undo the damage she'd done.

She didn't know why she let Willow's words get to her, she knew the witch loved Tara and knew she was nothing to any of the scoobies. She mentally kicked herself for allowing her soul to open up and begin to let Willow in. It only caused hurt and pain and that place was one she promised herself she'd never go to again. "Life is really fucked." She said glancing over to the side wall where she noticed something sticking out between the rocks. She went over and pried them loose withdrawing a weapon, it had a blade on one end and a stake looking thing on the other. It seemed to hum to life at her touch. As it glistened when she rubbed her hands over its surface she could literally feel the energy illuminating from it. It also seemed to kick in her own slayer energy as she held it in her hands. It was like the two went hand in hand.

She stepped out of the cave seeing a couple of vampires preparing to feed off of a young girl. She threw the weapon through the air, it zinged with directness and connected. She was to the fallen weapon quickly and easily disposed of the other vampire.

About that time she heard a crying sound afar off in the distance, she knew it was Willow. Part of her thought she shouldn't go because hurt and anger still filled her core but decided against it quickly.

She stood quietly watching the sobbing redhead for a moment before going over and placing a hand on her arm. "Red don't sweat it man. You'll kick the magic."

"I said cruel things Faith only it didn't feel like me. I'm so scared I'm going to lose total control of myself and that you're going to hate me then who will help me. I'll be all alone again and that terrifies me." Willow finished with trembling hands.

"We got some things to talk about Red but not just now." Faith said putting her arms around the trembling wiccan and kissing her gently. "We just need to relax right now and we'll sort the rest out later." Her inward anger began to subside when Willow relaxed into the embrace returning the kiss.

Neither woman noticed the mayor and Angelus watching angrily.

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning there is a couple short paragraphs of sexual content in this chapter.)

The mayor watched with pleased amusement as Angelus put several vampires through a rigorous training schedule after being induced with steroids to increase their already powerful strength and stamina. Of course Mr. Wilkins was careful as to how he handled Angelus. He knew the vampire liked to be the leader and didn't take orders well. So he sat back and co-ran the show with the legendary vampire who pleased him thus far. "We can use their hearts against them." Angelus said angrily. He prided himself in beating his opponents but Faith proved herself very resourceful.

"Yes indeed, the two witches will always love each other, these two foolish slayers will get happy then we'll bring the witches back together in grandiose style. Then the slayer defenses will come down." The mayor added clapping but he did so hope Angelus didn't have to kill Faith, she after all was his Achilles' heel.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang sat around examining the scythe not seeming to have a clue what it was. When Faith displayed it for them however, they could see it glisten with energy and the power seemed to churn round about the room.

"Wait," Anya said trying to remember a story she'd heard several hundred years ago. "It seems a legendary story went around about there being many slayers but to thee chosen one which came few and far between was delegated the scythe." She pointed to the weapon in Faith's hands for further emphasis. "It was said that the slayer who possessed this instrument had with her magical connections. Not like the thespians here but-"

"Lesbians," both Xander and Dawn corrected.

"Whatever," she cleared her throat. "Not like the lesbians here but a mystical ability to grow stronger, beat back evils such as the first, Goddesses and so on." She finished speaking with a triumphant look on her face knowing she did have one up on the watcher.

Tara looked at the ancient blade with great interest, it looked so at home sitting there in Faith's hands. She pushed back a thought hoping to be incorrect and actually assuring herself she was. She too had heard of an ancient weapon like this but there was something more to it though she couldn't remember because at that time she thought it was her grandmother telling old stories that were often stretched as time went on.

"Well B, I guess this belongs to you." Faith said handing over the scythe as Willow tried to scan her eyes to gauge what she was feeling over being placed number two again.

Buffy took it in her hands and looked it over, nothing grand happened at her touch, no energy like Faith described ran through her nor permeated from the scythe. She chalked it up to Faith stretching things again and tucked it into her weapons bag sitting at her feet. "I'm sure this will come in handy against the mayor and-" long gazes met hers.

"Pardon me for being the one to say this but I felt nothing, maybe you aren't the chosen one," Anya blurted out.

"An please I'm sure there is an explanation." Xander replied though he too wondered.

"Yeah maybe I tainted it when I found it." Faith said rising from the table and walking out.

Willow and Tara exchanged glances, something that came naturally for them as it was routine for the women to do this when they silently worried. Only this time it was worry for two others, the new people in their lives which also led them to know they needed to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Tara came up on Faith who was watching Buffy fight with a vampire. "Hey blondie," she said slightly lifting her gaze to acknowledge Tara. "B's gonna get after you for being out here."

"I just got worried about her. She seems, well never mind." Tara said noticing the vampire was doing well against her but Buffy finally got him.

"Yeah, look I'm gonna be straight here. You and Red need to figure things out just so she knows what's what." Buffy looked at Faith who seemed to her as being pushy.

"It's not all Tara Faith. Willow put her in this predicament." Buffy snapped back.

"Right and she's doing her best to get out of it yet you guys aren't giving her a break." Faith said and being the slayer of few words walked off.

"She's right Buffy. This isn't fair to Willow and honestly I don't even know what any of this is." Tara said sadly. She loved Willow dearly but was well aware something was pulling her towards Buffy and Buffy was figuring out Tara knew it.

Buffy looked up into Tara's enveloping blue eyes. "I'm going to be honest here Tara. I get brought out of heaven by my best friend, I'm all empty inside. I try to seek comfort with a vampire but you helped me, I try to seek comfort in slaying but it wasn't there either. You are the one who found my comfort zone, showed me how to live again and I can't shake that no matter how hard I try. I would like nothing more than to put my arms around you and kiss you and make you promise to never leave me. I won't do that though because what hurts me most is I've fallen for the love of my best friend's life and I know she loves you. I see it in her eyes when she looks at you and me. It hurts me to know I've gotten these feelings for you and it hurts me also that I can't do anything about them because I'd devastate my best friend who turned to someone like Faith. That one I can't figure out for the life of me but maybe it's because she sensed what I felt for you and ran."

Tara looked at the slayer who didn't really look so slayery right now. Just a vulnerable young woman who like everyone else needed to be loved. "Buffy I love Willow with everything I have but she betrayed it in the worst way. When I broke up with her I figured it'd be for a short time so we could both get on track. My time spent with you though has been really good and now I'm not so certain I want to take the risk of being hurt so badly again. I mean I wish I could but I don't know if I'm ready. I also know I feel drawn to you and have for some time now. But I couldn't hurt Willow like that either even though I know she's already slept with Faith."

"Yet another reason we all love you Tara." Buffy said trying to reassure the girl that it was all ok. "You have morals that are like up there and you think of others first always. If it's meant for us to be together I'll wait and if not you and Willow will have my blessing." She tightens her hug kissing her on the cheek. "That's all we get for now Tara."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow lay on her bed remembering things in her head. They played like a mantra so vivid and strong. Her meeting with Tara, their first kiss, touch, intimate moment. The love they shared was so real and powerful. Willow could still feel that love and knew that if something would just give she could have things right with Tara again. She also could feel Tara being pulled away and knew a quick spell would tell her who was taking Tara from her grasp.

Then on the other side of her head she saw or felt something strong and powerful pushing its way in like a bulldozer cleaning up a large terrain. It moved and glided with ease till it engulfed Willow pulling her up farther and farther until the darkness couldn't reach her anymore. It wasn't Tara she knew, it was the dark slayer who was slowly pulling her away from the blond wiccan.

Willow realized she had two choices which were to let Tara go and rely on a former psycho-slayer who wasn't fully reformed to stay by her side or fight for the woman she knew was safe and loving.

The magic began to swirl and move in the pit of her stomach, her hands began to tremble as her head filled with Tara's voice. She began to sweat and shake as she tried to fight it but it was becoming painfully obvious she was losing ground fast.

She desperately tried to speak but couldn't. She pushed and struggled her mind and body to get out the word of her love hoping Tara would hear and come to help her. Only when the word finally came from her lips it wasn't Tara but Faith.

The slayer had just gotten in and was climbing the stairs to check on everyone when she heard what sounded like Willow in pain saying her name. She rushed into the room to see the disheveled wiccan on the bed looking as if she were in a struggle for life and death literally. She supposed that could easily be an exact assumption seeing how the dark magic could grip the girl who'd somehow found her way into the closed up heart of the slayer.

"Red." Faith said softly scooping Willow into her arms immediately holding her tightly. "It's ok, I'm here Red." She began to place soft kisses on her lips as she wiped the sweat and tears from her face. "You're gonna be ok Red, come on baby it's ok I'm here."

She began to gently rub her shoulders and back and felt Willow slowly relax in her arms. "Red redemption is a long path, just be glad you don't have as far to climb as me. I'll get you through this I promise." Willow began to feverishly return the kisses and wrap herself around the slayer holding to her in a death grip. For fear that if she let go the magic would suck her in to deep and she'd never get out.

"Faith please don't leave me," she said in such a small voice the slayer barely could hear. "Goddess I need you so much."

Willow's moans grew as Faith began a downward trail of kisses paying special attention to the breasts. Willow closed her eyes feeling the heat in her body rise as she began rubbing her aching center against Faith's leg until it became a desperate needy ride which was turning the slayer on big time.

Faith began to suckle the nipple more aggressively as Willow dug her hands into her shoulders pleading for Faith to touch her more.

She felt a shift in the energy and knew the slayer side was winning out as Faith began to ravish her body with kisses and firm leg thrusts against her center which Willow was certain would soon explode.

As Faith made her way down to Willow's aching wet center with her hand and mouth slipping three fingers in and pumping them in and out with a fury that sent Willow over the edge over and over again Buffy and Tara entered the yard.

Luckily the slayer hearing let her know what was going on inside. Not wanting to cause Tara any hurt she spun her the other way. Plus the fact she'd come to the realization Faith was probably the only one who could help Willow now as she too had to dig her way out of the depths of darkness. "Tara, I think you need to relax and I know just the place. Plus you need to realize something and it may take some thinking on your part." Buffy began as she could clearly hear Willow telling Faith harder, faster, deeper and how good that feels. "Tara Willow isn't strong enough to do this but the damage has been done and I think we both know Faith can save her from herself. You have to let her go Tara, she can't do it. You have to be the stronger person because her love for you is going to kill her if you don't."

A tear escaped Tara's eyes, she knew Buffy was right. Willow had slipped away from her; pulled by the dark magic and Tara was somehow unable to reach her but rather caused the magic to sprout. She knew it was no fault of hers, the magics feed off of things that the person feels are unattainable until it pushes them over the edge which is exactly how Willow was seeing Tara. She followed Buffy away from the Summers house gaining resolve that tomorrow she would do the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life next to letting her mother go. It was of small comfort though to know that Buffy would be there to see her through it and she had no doubts about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith sat at a local fast food place waiting for Willow. She'd told her earlier that day she wanted to talk to her after Willow had finished with class. She'd first thought she would let Willow choose who she wanted to be with and just walk away if it were Tara but later concluded that just wasn't her style. Want, take, have was her style and she planned to do whatever she could to show Willow how she truly felt and win the girl. Everything but going all psycho that is being as Faith was working hard at reforming.

She'd never had feelings like this for anyone and knew her heart wouldn't let her get them for another if she were rejected this time. Faith didn't deal with loss and rejection well so she planned to put all her cards on the table and take a gamble. Only this time it was a gamble for something good, something she was beginning to feel may be in her grasp, love.

Willow walked in a bit nervously, both Faith and Tara had asked to speak with her today and the unusual thing for her was this time she chose to talk to Faith first. Normally she would have ran to Tara cutting class if necessary but not this time. She knew she loved Tara and would always consider what they had something more special than most people dream of having but she wondered if she weren't growing in a different direction and standing in that road was Faith. She'd known for awhile her feelings were growing for the slayer but now was beginning to wonder if they weren't stronger than she'd first thought.

"Hey Red," Faith said smiling at her. "I ordered since you were late. They actually got some not so bad stuff here."

"Thanks," Willow said nervously as the waitress brought their food over.

"I know this isn't the kind of place people have important talks but you know me and fancy don't go together." Faith said looking into Willow's eyes noticing a nervousness in them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Willow asked beginning to grow worried.

"No not at all." Faith thought this was the perfect opportunity to just spill it and not have to look for long explanations as that wasn't her way of doing things. "Red I know you love Tara and probably would like nothing more than to have things back to how they used to be with her."

Willow knew she was speaking the truth but felt that could never be. "Well," she began but Faith put her hand on hers to stop her.

"Let me do this before I change my mind." She said softly. "I'm glad you trust me to help you through this mess you are in Red. I'm also aware it's probably because everyone else seems to be cutting out on you but the thing is, I wanna do more than help you. All my life I looked for acceptance, love and stuff but never found it so I got screwed up for awhile. So this is taking a lot of bravery on my part for even trying to tell you this. Red the deal is I am starting to care a lot for you and I don't expect an answer right now. In fact I don't want one cause you need to hash it out in your mind first. When you get your answer though, I hope it's me cause I'd really like to share my life with you whatever is left of it." She breathed a sigh of relief having finally said it.

Willow sat there stunned, part of her wanted to jump for joy and spend the rest of the night properly consummating their new relationship while the other part of her wondered of Tara. "Faith I," Buff stumbling through the door stopped her in mid speech.

"Vampires, big, ugly and tough." She huffed out in ragged breaths.

"Red go home," Faith said getting hold of Buffy to steady her. "Wait, forget that, wait here with B while I go outside."

"They've got Tara," Buffy whispered.

Willow's eyes went jet black immediately and she disappeared from the restaurant. "I guess I got my answer. Tara and I were talking, I'd just elaborated on my feelings when they came. I should have known."

Faith didn't respond but was thinking the same thing Buffy was. The two witches would reunite before the night ended leaving both slayers alone again and it didn't sit well with Faith in the least.

~~~~~~~~~

Tara was trying to keep the four advancing blood suckers at bay with blinding light from her hands when Faith came bounding into the crypt. She got one of the menacing creatures down only to be ambushed by two others.

As they wrestled Buffy came charging in knocking the remaining vamp away from Tara staking him. Faith meanwhile staked one of her attackers and flipped another into Buffy's outstretched stake.

Both slayers dove on the last one pounding on him before staking not paying attention to Tara's calls for them to get info. "B, you left Red alone! Damn it!" Faith hissed racing back out of the crypt as Buffy scooped the shaking wiccan up in her arms.

She ran to the restaurant and no Willow. She then called the house, only Dawn was there. Then she tried Xander's place but he and Anya were alone getting busy with the orgasms. "Damn it all to hell!" She shouted kicking over a table and racing out.

~~~~~~~~~

Willow opened her eyes in a darkened room lit with only a few small candles. She rubbed her head remembering having been konked then looked at Angelus who stood next to her. "Oh the witch is awake, this is good I like to bite my prey while they can feel me." He laughed.

"Don't you realize I can oblitherate you in an instant?" Willow asked wishing she knew a way to get through to him.

"Go ahead Angel would want that I'm sure. So would Faithie, she's giving it to your Tara as we speak. Did you really think she'd want the likes of you when she gets to do me every night? Angel is who she wanted you fool."

Willow's head spun at the words he was saying, she couldn't quite grasp what was happening but knew something was off and she knew at that moment she did indeed love the dark slayer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The gang scoured the town looking frantically for Willow as the mayor sat laughing. He had a large screen in his room witch clearly depicted each of them as they searched. "So how is Angelus doing with our girl?" He said spinning the pointer till it rested on them.

He watched as Angelus goaded Willow into using her dark magic but the wiccan wasn't budging. He watched as Angelus struck her hard in the face then began retorting sexual innuendo's at her. "No no this just won't do, Faithie will be to pissed to do anything with if he rapes her. Rape is such a monstrous occurrence anyhow and I've always prided myself on the more high class version of evil deeds." He rose from his comfortable seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stopped suddenly in a cemetery. "Angelus is here, I know his presence anywhere." She said at the same time as Tara said, "Willow is near."

This brought back pained memories for both girls of their respective lovers of course Buffy despised Angelus with a passion but him being in the same body as Angelus always made her hesitate, something she couldn't do this time she vowed if Willow was in danger.

Twenty vampires lunged at them both. "Oh God, Tara run!" Buffy shouted swinging the non-glowing scythe at them.

"I'm not leaving you here! You are a slayer but this is to many." Tara shouted back sidestepping one but being grabbed by another.

"A slayer is the key word!" Anya shouted from out of nowhere stripping Buffy of the scythe and throwing it to Faith who zinged it through the air cutting off two vampire heads straight away.

As the gang fought feverishly minus Xander and Anya who spent their time trying to protect one another Tara couldn't help but make a mental note as to how the scythe seemed to come to life in Faith's hands as she dusted one vampire after another. Buffy was doing well but Faith was killing two to her one.

Tara stepped back out of the battle as Buffy disappeared into a crypt leaving Faith to handle the remaining few vamps. "Anya," she looked at her questioningly.

"We've all got some talking to do." Anya said cryptically ducking from a near fatal blow by the last vampire. The scythe shot passed her head by about a quarter inch and dusted him. "That way," Tara said amazed at this weapon and what it did when in Faith's hands.

Faith raced into the crypt and through a dug out tunnel that she knew Buffy had gone through. She came to a door that looked to be in the floor of a badly built room and heard yelling.

Buffy and Angelus were in heated battle already when she burst in. Willow looked at her putting up her hands. She had been verbally beaten down by Angelus and the threat of how he was going to have her made it worse.

Angelus managed to get Buffy off her feet long enough to turn menacingly towards Faith. "Oh it's just you, the second rate slayer." He laughed in mock tone kicking Buffy in the chin for good measure. "You see all I had to do was make her think I was Angel for one split second. That makes you both second rate." He clapped his hands as she gave him an icy cold stare and Willow knew then he'd been lying to her.

The mayor entered the room swiftly. "Angelus, there is a big difference between you and I. You are into torture for fun. I am into planning carefully for the advancement of my cause." He looked over at Faith. "You made your bed Angelus when you threatened to rape her."

He stepped back knowing that should be enough to do it. To push Faith into the old rages he so enjoyed. He had no use for the vampire anymore plus just couldn't handle the thoughts of rape. Angelus, he decided, was pure sadistic which was a very different term than evil in his mind.

Faith jumped at him quickly. He countered with a fist to the stomach as Buffy stood now next to Willow and the mayor made a hasty retreat to watch from a more safe distance with certainty that if Angel came back out he'd remember nothing but the evil deed Angelus almost did to Willow.

"You know the hurt Faith's stomach deal is old!" She yelled fisting him in the face. He then tried a kick with the heel of his boot but she caught him in midair slamming him tot he ground kicking him in the side of the face then raising the scythe.

His eyes went wide when he saw the glowing weapon. He was transfixed on it then his body began to shake and tremble as Cordy entered the room. "Faith!" She yelled trying to get the slayer's attention.

"It's Angel!" Buffy yelled.

As the blood tears fell from his eyes Faith lowered the scythe stepping back to allow Cordy to go to him. "What the hell is this thing?" She asked after a few minutes of silence minus Cordy trying to calm her love down.

"It's some mystical thing that is supposed to help the slayer." Angel spat out trying to stop his crying. "Willow," Willow just hugged the broody vampire letting him know she understood as Buffy slipped out to tell the others what had happened.

"I don't know how you did that with that thing but maybe you care for me and willed it so strong that it made it happen." Angel said blinking his big eyes. He knew that wasn't true but couldn't help but tease his favorite redeemed slayer.

Willow however was struck hard by it because of what Angelus had told her and began to think maybe it was true. "C, you got your man, get him home we can clean the rest of this evil shit up." She took Willow's hand and ushered her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was bunking at Buffy's house that night. It had been a long rough day to say the least and nerves were on edge. "We need to have a discussion about that scythe." Giles said promptly as everyone else was trying to relax with snacks and drinks.

"Giles that can wait," Anya said thoughtfully. "It's been a rough day for Willow and she probably needs some rest."

"Yeah I think she's right for once." Xander chimed in.

She did need rest yes but her mind couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Did Faith care for her? Was she evil or was she really after Tara. She had decided on the first but her ever-turning wheels made her run through it time and time again.

"I think we've all got several unresolved issues," Buffy added. "We need a fresh day to begin dealing with it all." She glanced at her best friend as she spoke knowing what must be running through her mind.

~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Tara stayed in Buffy's room that night. Nothing major happened but talk of Willow and how they both were proud of her. They both had realized Willow was beating the dark magic so far and doing it well. She had ample opportunity to use it tonight but did not. Tara also realized after Buffy pointed it out that maybe Willow loved her to much and that love, when she feared a problem with the two of them, fueled the magic. It was a sad conclusion, one that tore at Tara's soul so Buffy held her the rest of the night after they shared their first real kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith sat with Willow planning to do so till she fell asleep. The slayer wanted to be with her, to show her support and love but knew it would be to uncomfortable so had put that thought out of her mind. "Red, you know what?"

"What?" Willow said as Faith broke away from a mutual embrace.

"I'm so proud of you for beating the magic tonight." Willow's face lit up instantly. seeing as no one had ever expressed that to her before but Tara and certainly not over this.

"Faith?" Willow said in one of her high pitched tones that was so quiet you had to be a slayer to hear it.

"Yeah Red?" Faith stopped her walk to the door.

"I'm so proud of you for the changes you've made in your life and I'm so falling for you." Faith now was smiling too as she went back tot he bed, kissed Willow gently then snuggled in beside her where she hopped to be for a long time to come.


	7. Chapter 7

(Warning, this chapter contains some sexual content)

Chapter 7

The cool night Air was brisk as Anya stood outside Angel Investigations. In her hand she held a book that had the answer they were looking for. Now she just had to wait for the right time to do this knowing full well what had to be done could cause more resentment and a greater divide between the two slayers.

She felt somewhat proud that Angel had entrusted her with this information he'd dug up, not to mention the fact she finally had something that could save the world though may ruin her friends.

She guessed that's why Angel gave her the information, he didn't want a close member of the scooby gang to be the one tipping the scales that may cause old feelings to harbor their ugly heads. She also figured he worked hard to get this information out of his own guilt of what he'd almost done to Willow and the simple fact that helping was his redemption path.

Willow and Tara sat silently in the Summers home. This was quickly growing very difficult for them, existing in the same room for long periods of time. Both women knew the cause of the tension but neither seemed to have a desire to get it over with.

There was a time the two ladies would have loved nothing more than to share alone time together, to embrace, to kiss, but those days were gone now. All they felt when near each other was pain and sorrow in remembrance of what they once had. How they thought it was something that would withstand time itself; something for others to model their relationships after. Both were let down though when the veil that clocked their eyes was ripped down showing them both a few things.

Their passion for magic which first brought them together had indeed torn them apart. It had tore away at their souls, digging and hurting deep until nothing could be repaired. It had taken the once bright love they shared and forever dampened it with a black mist that couldn't be cleaned.

As both women seemed to realize these things at the same time they looked into each others eyes both knowing full well that in order to let the souls be waxed clean and set free of this deep pain they had to have this talk. Tears trickled down both women's faces as they hugged but neither could speak.

"Willow, would it be easier if I left?" Tara finally asked softly.

"Oh gosh Tara no, I couldn't stand the thought of knowing you left on account of me. I ruined what we had with magic, ruined it so badly that being near you made it worse and you couldn't help me. I know we can't go back now Tara, Goddess I wish things were different because no matter where we are, how many years go by, there will always be a part of me that is yours. I will never forgive myself for what I did to us but I know what we have to do in order for you to be happy and in order for me to heal. I've done enough to you and so I won't let you be the one to say good-bye, I don't want your heart to hurt from being the one to let us go." Tears flowed down her face like a freshly surfacing river as Willow spoke.

Tara looked at her former girlfriend and her very soul ached but she knew this had to be done. "I never thought we'd part like this Willow and part of me will be with you as you grow old no matter where this path called life takes us. I will always love you and I do forgive you for the things you've done." She hugged Willow tightly as the two cried together. "Willow, I know you know that Buffy has been the one helping me through this, I-" Willow put up her hand as she stood.

"As Faith has me, don't say anymore I couldn't bare to hear it but I know she'll take care of you." With that she released Tara from the conversation and walked out the door where Faith stood waiting.

"Red?" She asked softly seeing the tear stained face of her lover.

"I'll be all right Faith if you just help me."

"You can count on that much Red." She said pulling her close for a kiss as they moved away from the house.

The newly formed couple had grabbed a bite to eat though Willow hardly ate then gone to the hotel room they had previously rented. Willow knew once this talk was over she wouldn't be able to stand the thoughts of staying there with Tara and Buffy. A tinge of anger tried to surface at the thought of the two of them but she fought it off knowing she had in fact surely gone further in her relationship with Faith than they had. She knew both Tara and Buffy were to caring to do that and mentally smacked herself for not being strong enough to heal another way as they were.

Faith's own thoughts were adrift also. She wished she had better words and actions than just sex to help Willow through all her troubles and hoped somewhere inside it was more than that she'd done to help her. That though she hadn't been real good at expressing her feelings and comforting words to Willow, that Willow somehow felt them through her eyes and the strength and confidence she exuded so well.

She pulled the redhead close placing a gentle kiss on her lips knowing what Willow needed more than ever right now. This was new to her, in fact her first venture at this and she hoped she knew what she was doing. "Red, I want you to be the first and last person I ever make love to. I want to be able to show you all the things I have trouble saying so much that you'll know every word I can't speak right now cause I don't know how to say what all I want to say to you but one day I will."

She took Willow's hands in hers kissing each fingertip lightly before moving up to the knuckles then the cheek as she rubbed Willow's hands gently. She then moved to the side of the neck kissing a trail around the throat gently, very unlike all the other aggressive intimate moments they'd previously shared.

She then gently began kissing the lips gently letting her tongue explore the eager mouth of the object of her affection. She mentally tried to permeate the thoughts of how she loved this beautiful wiccan into each kiss, each touch and it was working as Willow's soul felt the love envelop her like a blanket, one that wrapped securely around her nice and snug making her feel safe, like nothing else existed but these moments. "I love you too Faith." She said softly as Faith began to lower her trail of gentle kisses and caresses.

As she began gently kissing the breasts while rubbing Willowtummy she wondered why on earth she'd never experiencing such a moving event as the one of making love before. Nope, no slayer energy would be awakened tonight she resolved for this was magic of the hearts leaving no room for the supernatural.

As she moved her hands and mouth lower never forgetting her continuous quest of gentle kisses Willow too had to keep reminding herself to keep her passion in check. This was a new journey for Faith and though she'd come to enjoy the more wild carefree journeys with the dark slayer she knew they both needed it this way in order to connect with each other completely which all sounded great to the Wiccan.

As faith's hand began a slightly more aggressive pattern and Willow's body began its impulsive response against it desiring to be relieved she thanked the Goddess for giving her the chance to be happy, loved and truly fulfilled in every sense of the way not once but twice.

Willow's grip on emotions was quickly being washed away as Faith did a teasing dance with her tongue, then finally relief came as the moment of passion grew more and more intense. The first relief of many during the night as the two made love over and over again with Faith doing something she'd never done before, submitting herself totally to another person and she had no regrets.

"Goddess I love you Faith." Willow said snuggling closer to the darks layer.

"Who would've ever thought we'd be doing this." Faith said smiling at her lover.

"Surely not me but I'm so glad we are. When I'm with you I feel like we can defeat all these looming big bads and be happy always." Willow added kissing Faith enjoying looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Then that's what we shall do Red."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night was dark and still as the mayor with hundreds of vampires and demons gathered round him dumped the last of the ingredients into a boiling pot. He then waved a hand and the earth began to tremble. "Faithie, I so didn't want to have to do this."

Buffy and Faith patrolled the unusually quiet cemeteries in silence. Both women had, just the night before, began their new lives with people they never imagined they'd be with.

The slayers were happy but fearful; both knowing something bad was on the horizon with no inkling of how to fix it. "B?" Faith asked feeling the earth shake.

"Yeah I feel it and unfortunately that's never just an earthquake around here." Buffy said turning on her heels racing for the house.

As they entered the streets of the town they were both shocked to see it, what looked like an army of vampires and demons knocking down everything in their path to get to a would be dinner of blood. "Faith, we're so in trouble!" Buffy shouted lunging at a few of the ugly creatures.

The women began to fight furiously against the ever growing number of creatures of the night but it seemed to be a downhill battle.

Xander and Willow made their way through the crowd, both bloodied a bit. "Anya has the answer, let them go for now!" Xander shouted as a vampire grabbed him round the neck but Willow was able to stake it.

"We can't just leave these things out here to destroy the town!" Buffy shouted feeling the scythe zing over her head as it landed on its mark, two vampires decapitated.

"It has to do with that scythe, now come on!" Willow shouted barely able to stand now.

Faith seeing Willow's predicament quickly disposed of a demon she'd been fighting with and ran to her. She scooped the redhead up in her arms and began fighting her way down the street. "B they're right, we've got to go." She said as a reluctant slayer fought her way behind them.

"It's a mad house out there." Giles said sipping his tea and going over the book one last time wondering what would happen to these women after this but knowing it had to be done.

"They'd better hurry before we all get slaughtered." Dawn said nervously as Tara's hands lit up shooting a bright light out the window and up the street.

"Finally got it done," she said looking very tired.

"Yes this should clear a path for them." Giles added.

A short time later the group entered the house all looking very wary and beaten down. "This better be good!" Buffy hissed then softening her voice. "Thanks for the help Tara."

"This is all to strange for me," Dawn said somberly looking at the newly formed couples wishing things were as before. She loved Willow and Tara together, Faith ruined it all with Willow's help is what was on her mind as Giles stood.

"Anya got us this valuable information and I'm going to run through it as quickly as possible." He began as everyone leaned back grumbling not in the mood for his intellectual drawn out explanations. "The fact is, the prophecy of the ascension proclaimed that the chosen one kill the mayor in his demon form or he could resurrect. Obviously, at that time, Faith was indeed the chosen one who was to have found the scythe to get rid of him. Buffy got rid of him and did not find the scythe. Now being as Faith went evil and Buffy was reborn we must see who the chosen one is. This will result in the other one losing all power thus restoring the slayer line to as it should have always been."

Everyone looked at the slayers trying to find some sort of reaction but getting none. They both steeled their faces but inside were worried that the only thing they have come to know was being taken away forever.

Buffy looked at Tara remembering the funny feeling that something was wrong which she'd told Tara of and got a loving look in return as Willow placed her hand on Faith's knee.

"Lets do it," Faith said ready for everything to be stripped away from her.

"Very well then," Anya said taking the scythe in her hands.

"Willow, Xander, you must come help me, the mob is growing outside." Giles said rising hoping to keep the demons out till this was complete. "Tara?" He looked at her and she stood following them.

"Hurry the hell up," Faith growled not liking the idea of Willow being in that mob with no protection.

"You know Angel chose me to pass along this big revelation," Anya began triumphantly. She'd always felt she never was fully accepted and now it was pay back time.

"Anya we don't have time for this!" Buffy shouted angrily watching the fight through the window in which no one was doing so well. If not for Tara's magic light show the creatures would have done been inside she knew. She felt bad that willow wasn't helping but knew it was best this way.

"Place your right hands on here," both women did so. "Bring back the full power of the slayer," Anya uttered in Latin as a window shattered, the house shook and it was quickly deduced it was Willow as she stood outside eyes black as the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tara's light show was doing well holding off the creatures from the house when suddenly a huge orb appeared. Unbeknownst to the occupants of the house it began sucking her upwards with a strong wind that blew just around her. Willow began to panic, all she could think of was danger, Tara maybe being lost forever in that thing, whatever it was. Her eyes darkened quickly as she rose up to the orb.

"Do anything it shatters and she dies!" Shouted a harsh voice.

Meanwhile the power of the scythe had knocked both slayers across the room. Both lay motionless as Anya stood alongside Dawn watching the mayhem outside. "This is so not good." Dawn breathed out quietly.

Buffy was the first to get up, her legs were rubbery and unstable, vision blurred to a slayer's standards that is. A huge void found its way into her heart as Dawn screamed for her to do something because no slayer senses kicked in.

She knew now that she wasn't the chosen one anymore, that her time had ended when she almost drowned in the water. She fought off tears, now she had a normal life but didn't know what to do with it, didn't want it and cursed Xander for causing all this to happen though she knew he did what he did back then out of love for her.

As Willow's fury pounded on the elements outside the mayor suddenly appeared inside the house. "Faithie, do get up, you look so natural though there on the floor." He raised his hands and the house shook as the orb outside did bust sending Tara plummeting to the ground fast and hard, landing with a thud. "Oh Lookie fallen slayer, your girlfriend is being comforted by the true love of her life." He laughed hysterically.

Buffy did turn her gaze outside and indeed Willow was cradling the limp Tara in her arms, Anya had now joined Xander and Giles in the fight and Dawn was heading out to do the same.

Willow's emerald eyes sprang tears that could have opened a new lake in town, her body shook with fear as she looked down at Tara. "See she still loves her, you two were just rebound girls! You can't break true love fools!" The mayor continued his montage of mental blows that were working on the already mentally sore ex-slayer and surely Faith. She'd always been weak in the emotion department and there was no reason that should be any different he concluded as he looked at the dark haired girl laying on the floor he once called family.

The energy swept through Faith like a furious storm, igniting and opening up every fiber of her being. She literally could feel it hum to life as it made its rightful home within her being and body. She struggled to get up, to focus on what was going on around her but was having a difficult time doing so. The only things she could hear and see were the things that cut at her heart, her mind and soul. The thoughts of loosing Willow to her true love.

With a pain plagued mind she knew she had to let the slayer take over, to let it run her body and emotions or all would be lost.

She rose to her feet grabbing up the mayor who was changing into a devilish looking being. "The only way you win boss is for you to kill me." She said confidently seeing the ugly features on the man halt keeping some of his own at surface.

"Not a problem Faithie, you chose your side." He laughed and looked directly into her big brown eyes.

"Not a problem huh boss-man?" She returned his deep gaze. "Then why did you give up the ascension for me, why did you get sloppy when you found out what happened to me? We both got a weakness man and it's family, you treasure family and I never had one but you." Her eyes softened as she looked at the man standing before her, the one who made her feel loved no matter how evil he might be.

Everything was at a standstill as the scoobies for once in their lives stood alongside creatures they vowed to fight to watch the exchange going on inside the house.

"Needless to say, one of us must die to stop the madness, the question is which will it be?" He looked away from the girl, she was right, he'd thought of her as a daughter and enjoyed their time together.

"Faith maybe he made you feel this family bond because he knew it would come to this and he hoped you wouldn't go through with it." A voice stepping out of the shadows said promptly. It was Angel followed by Cordelia. They'd came back to help and were finally able to fight their way through a large pack of demons down the street. Suddenly the demons had stopped fighting as if entranced with a spectacle, now they knew what it was.

Faith stood looking at the mayor processing Angel's words, she wanted them to be true to give her the strength to do as she was called to do but that strange part inside her, the one that loved this man-demon as family knew it wasn't true.

Willow cradled Tara in her arms outside sobbing uncontrollably both for Tara, their missed opportunities and herself, the damage she'd almost done again. She finally turned her attention towards the house. She could see all to well the pain her girlfriend was going through inside the house and mentally smacked herself hard for not being there. "Willow, do go inside," Giles prompted easily knowing the torment the young woman must be going through.

"Tara needs me," she said softly seeing Buffy come out the door as Tara opened her eyes.

"I'll take care of Tara Will, I promise," Buffy said gently. Even if this was her last flicker of a moment with Tara, she knew Willow needed to help Faith emotionally and refused to let her hurt over seeing their love once again shine through stop her.

"He's lying Faith," the mayor blurted out unable to contain himself. "He knows it too, he's just trying to strengthen you for the inevitable, the simple fact that one of us must die today to stop the prophecy repeating itself. Years ago when I began my evil quest, a sorceress put a curse on me that I would either kill or die at the hands of someone I loved to show me great pain as I have inflicted on others. Well it seems she didn't do a clean job at it and you know I hate messes. By doing this, she caused me to have the ability to continue coming back until the right person killed me or I killed them. Not to mention I was already set to only be killed by the chosen one herself, so you see Xander Harris did have a hand in this little incident."

Faith stood motionless outwardly at least as Willow put her arm around her and whispered words of love. She didn't speak nor flinch but inside she was being ripped in half. She didn't know if she had the strength within her to kill this man, as she was his weakness she knew he was hers. She knew few if any would understand this fact but it was true and nothing she could do to change it now.

"Faithie listen to me," he said sternly. "You are my greatest weakness because I love you. I can not kill you darling," for the first time a tear trickled down his cheek. "The fact remains though, I am evil and you must do your job. Please make my soul proud and end this torment for me but know you always have my love. Willow do take care of her, show her it's okay to love, don't let her close up. She has such a beautiful soul, I'm counting on you to mend her as she will mend you. Faith I'm so sorry this happened to you, I truly am, please believe that."

With that he stepped forward engulfing the girl, who defeated him with love, in a big hug. Tears began to flow from both their eyes as well as from the human onlookers outside the house.

"Hey boss," she said looking at him with trembling hands and tearstained eyes. "I love ya man." With that same bravery Buffy once used when ending Angel's undead life, she drove the sword deep within the mayor's body and he began to dissolve into a liquid mass around it then was gone.

After the incident the four women had shared a long tearful hug, each knowing the pain of the slayer for their own various reasons. Willow and Tara both knew now and shared it with their girlfriends that it could never be with them. Yes they had a great love for each other, one that caused destruction for Willow when they got in a bind. So they must part, and that they did. Buffy and Tara had left town in search of what Buffy had always wanted, a loving normal life that next morning.

As she watched them pull out of the drive for what was sure to be the last time, Willow felt for Buffy. She knew she herself had some healing to do. Having the only thing you really ever knew ripped away wasn't easy. Being the slayer was a large part of who Buffy was but Willow knew that was what would make her heal faster. The slayer was always only a large part of Buffy, she had carried other hopes and dreams. As being the slayer was all of Faith, she had no other hopes nor dreams, being in a loving relationship was just an additional bonus to her slayer self. So as she pondered all this out, she knew Buffy would recover fully, after all she had the best helper she could find to get her through the rough spots. Part of her was sad for Buffy while the larger part was glad for her. Glad also that it wasn't Faith who had to have the gift taken away because she knew deep down, Faith would not have recovered.

"Red I only got one request." Faith said holding the woman tightly as she placed gentle kisses on her neck trying to draw Willow out of what she knew were sad thoughts. Willow had tried her best to ease her pain over killing the mayor and Faith wanted to do the same. She knew it had to be hard watching Buffy leave and more so Tara. Tara was a huge part of Willow'f life for a long time and Faith accepted the fact part of Willow would always be with the shy, loving wiccan.

"What's that?" Willow said in her classic high pitched tones/ enjoying the intimacy the two were sharing as Faith's hands made a trail under the shirt gently massaging.

"That you never leave me, never ask me to kill you and love me as much as he did." Faith spoke trying to not tense up with tears.

"I promise all those things Faith if you promise to help me rather than leave me, and to love me even when I screw up and go all black-eyed girl." Willow said quenching back her own pain and fear.

"You got yourself a deal red," she began massaging the breasts as her kisses made their way down to them. "One more thing, I wanna make love to you often, but once in awhile we have to do something uninhibited and wild cause that's so much fun."

"Deal," Willow said as she closed her eyes readying for the passion that was soon to flow between them.

Faith picked her lover up into her arms allt he while not continuing the gentle kisses which were fastly growing more passionate. "I hope you don't have plans for the day Red." She said smiling at the woman closing the bedroom door.

"Well there is this thing about the house, I should make arrangements to have it put in my name or parents or," Willow grinned sheepishly as Faith began the kissing again rubbing her already arroused center. "That can all wait though, I wanna start our new chapter."

"I thought you'd see it my way," Faith smiled as she continued to show her mental feelings with much physical activity.

Outside the house Dawn stood waiting for Anya to pick her up for a day of shopping. She was filled with mixed emotions. Those of missing her sister and Tara, wishing things could have been different more as they were before but deepd own she was taking a liking to Faith and supposed this could be a new time for them all. "You ready Dawnie?" Anya smiled at the girl knowing what she must be going through and hoping to help in some way.

"Yeah, lets make a dent in Xander's credit card." Dawn said racing for the car being glad that some things never change.

END.


End file.
